Through the Tunnel
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Everyone has a fear. If it be heights, or the dark. But Sonic is no excuse. He has tried for years, to escape, or sometimes to even face it. But today is one that he will surely remember.
Sonic ran, as his shoes slipped upon the sleek hard rocks of the cave. It was dim. Very dim. As he was running practically blinded. The cave itself was almost unidentifiable in itself. Hardly one at all. But both had the same attributes. Dark, a bit moist. The air was warm and humid. Not the best place to take a jog, he needs the blue sky and fresh air. Not this. The only difference between a normal cave and here is the tone. It was dark, almost haunting in a way. Like if something was lurking behind you in the dark, and you're scared to look behind you to see. He wants to get out of here. He NEEDS to escape. Before whatever that thing is catches him.

 _"Sonic..."_

Oh no. It was coming closer. It's going to capture him.

No, it's not. He's the fastest thing alive. He can spin dash robots, destroy monsters! Why does he have to be afraid of a phantom? If anything, he should turn back around right now and confront that thing face to face. He is almost unstoppable!

 _"Sonic."_

The voice was clearer that time. And a bit louder too. But he refuses to look behind him. He'll just keep running. Keep going forward. There was hardly one, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Small though. Probably the size of a coin a few feet in front of your face. Small, but it was light. And it was there.

Just thinking about it, knowing that there was a way out, motivated him to keep going. He has been running so long. Oh so long. As much as he enjoys it, this was ridiculous. He couldn't even keep track of the time.

Or if any time even pasted.

But he was exhausted. Not because he was tried of the jog, but of the situation he was stuck in. He heaved in long breaths of the damp unpleasant air. Still trying to keep a steady pace upon the hard wet rocks. He just wanted to give up. So badly too. But if he did, he'll never hear the end of it. And he wouldn't be able to escape the grip of the apparition.

 _"SONIC!"_

He nearly yelped that time. The voice boomed across the walls of the cave, rattling his mind. He was terrified. He can't think straight. That voice. He doesn't know what to do! What CAN he do!? If he decides to reason with it, it would just grab him. If he says no, it will blast all of its fury on him. If he keeps running-

Keep running?

But..

...

He's unsure. But it was his only way. His instinct. His defense and offense. Just keep going.

But it seems that he's just going nowhere.

 ** _"SONIC!"_**

He can't think straight. His heart was beating faster than a speeding bullet. Sweat was dropping from his forehead. He was panicking. That's the worst that you can possibly do in dire circumstances. He can't-

"Ah!" He yelled, tripping over a pointed rock. Tumbled down to the ground as he fell. He scrapped his knee, hit his elbow. But he finally stopped running. A chance to gain his breath, collect his mind. But he knew that every second he waste here on the ground, will let the creature have a chance to become closer to him.

He staggered up, wipping his head with the palm of his hand. Then continued the sprint. He didn't want to though. He wants to stop. He hated this. This will probably make him want to NOT run anymore.

Well, that's not 100 percent true.

The light was much closer. Indefinitely closer. Only a few yards away. He was so close! Just push on a little more.

He heard the voice again. Behind him it was. Whispering thoughts in the air. Yelling his name in the mix. Telling him to stop moving. To turn around.

No way. He's almost out! He is not stopping so that thing can take hold of him. Not again. Nor ever. Just. A few. More.

Steps.

He slammed head on into a wall.

He caught himself before he fell. Holding his head. All of his energy he forced into the wall, which was pushed right back into his head. It hurt so much.

The hedgehog blinked his eyes. Looking in the direction he was running towards.

No light.

No end.

No way out.

He took a couple of steps back. Shaking his head. This can't be. He saw that light, that exit. That way back to the real world. And it just, disappeared. Like if it was all just an illusion. A fake dream.

A lie.

The hedgehog turned around, putting his back against the wall. He can't go down like this. He can't. He has too much to live for.

 _"I found you, Sonic."_

He gulped. The darkness was heavy now, pressing in. He shut his eyes. Not wanting to embrace it. Hoping in the back of his mind that the light would return again. Just for a split second, enough time for him to zoom away. But for some reason, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Sonic stood, with nothing else left to do. He was trap.

But the thing that terrified him the most, is that it was quite. Too quite. It was getting ready to pounce on him.

But when?

The hedgehog opened his eyes, trying to look around him. To see where it was at. But it was too dark. Nothing, not even a silhouette. Not even the sounds of the foot steps. He backed up more, forcing himself to slow his harsh breathing. Trying to calm himself down.

He felt a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hi Sonic!"

"Ah! Amy! Don't do that again!" He yelled. Getting his back off of the side of the building of Station Square. They were in a small alley, with a dead end. The sky was bright above them, with a few clouds coming in.

The pink and rosey hedgehog smiled. "Do what? But that's what lovers do silly. We follow each other to the ends of Mobius."

"You chased me into a back alley!" He exclaimed, then turned to the roof of one of the buildings. Angered.

"And Tails! Why did you ditch me!? I thought bros were suppose to have eachother's backs!?"

The yellow fox looked down from over the roof. With both hands on the edge. Smiling. "Well, yeah. As in other situations. But this is Amy we're talking about. You can't escape from her. Also, major ship alert.."

"What did you say!?" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Amy Rose. Inescapable. "See Sonic, we are both meant to be!" She exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog sighed. Seeing that he can't get out of this now. "Uh.. Tails, when we get home, I'm going to kill you!"

The fox laughed, and without Sonic noticing, took a photo of the event. "You're right, because everyone back home is going to love this!"

 **April Fools!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just something I wanted to do for the first day of April. And don't get mad sonamy lovers, I don't mean to depict Amy as a threat of any kind to Sonic. Besides, I ship them as well. But just wanted to do something different.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
